


Blood Magic Leads to Tears and Other Salty Liquids

by KiiKitsune, RoyalxBlackxLace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Demon!Kirin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/KiiKitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalxBlackxLace/pseuds/RoyalxBlackxLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will should really know better to mess with magic, even if Parvis won’t leave him alone about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Magic Leads to Tears and Other Salty Liquids

“And I made this new spell! See Will? See? It’s in my hand!” Parvis, would be Master of Blood magic, was his usual excited self. The blood decked Minecraftian jumped around his stone base, moving from his new computer, up to the doors that hid his nefarious deeds mostly from view, and back to the large altar that sheltered the screaming witches. A manic grin was just seen under his blood red hood, his eyes gleaming with the same fevered glee.

“That’s great Parv. What do you want from me, exactly?” Will Strife, of Strife Solutions, sounded considerably less enthused than his words suggested. He placed another chiseled brick into his design; his ever growing attempt to make the gray walls a little more interesting. If he was going to be stuck spending so much time here it might as well look nice.

“We need to test it! I made one for you too, Will. Here ya go!” Will turned just in time to catch the crystallized blood orb that was lobbed in his direction. He hid his flinch and instead raised a blond eyebrow, giving his ally an incredulous look.

“I told you Parv. I’m not having anything to do with potty mouth magic. I’m not interested.” He closed his eyes, ready to toss the orb away.

“No, but Will! Its easy. Just a little blood to bind it to you and you won’t have to think about it!” The CEO jerked back up against the wall behind him as the excitable blood mage leaped from where his sorting system used to be. He let out an annoyed sound, pushing his way past and moving across the room with purpose.

“No. I’m not interested. I told you. I stopped doing blood magic because I didn’t like what it was doing to me. I understand it just fine, Parv. Its not just ‘easy’.” Air quotes stroked down to emphasize his point. Sadly, Parv didn’t seem to get the it.

“Yes Will! Come on! For me. Please.” The younger man stretched out his words, making them pleading and on the edge of whining. The following conversation was so eloquent it would surely be recorded for ages to come.

“No.”

“Please?”

No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please with cherries on top?”

“No Parv. I’m not playing with your potty mouth magic.”

“Please Will! For killing Steven and Picky!”

“Look. ‘Picky’ was a menace and I didn’t mean for Steven to die. He tried to swim in lava. Not my fault.” The two men circled the stronghold, moving up and down stairs and around the blood altar. Will tried to hide the fact that he was running from Parv’s persistence, tried to pretend he didn’t think he would eventually give in.

“He was our baby! Our first baby! We made him together!”

Will shuddered and rolled his eyes, making a wrong turn into the cultist bed chamber. The place was collecting dust. Should get a maid in here... “No.” He turned around, going to continue his circuit only to be blocked by the bulky blood armor.

“Yes. No. Look. Here. I’ll do it for you.” An orb rolled into the young man’s hand and, with a flick of his wrist, became the bloody sword the mage favored. Before Will could reach for his own weapon, or perhaps the atomic disassembler that he always carried, the sword had sliced towards him.

With a curse, staggering back, his hand going to the gash in his sleeve that seeped liquid ruby down his arm. New armor was suddenly a very high priority. “God damnit Parvis!” He glared at his attacker who proceeded to look completely nonplussed by his own actions.

“Like I said. Easy!” The blood mage grinned shamelessly, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Will took a menacing step forward, his green eyes narrowed dangerously. “One of these days Par-” His threat was cut off as a bright light flashed from his hand that dimmed just as quickly as it had come. He looked down at the crystal and cursed again, seeing his wound had fed the damn thing without his consent. He grumbled and moved over to one of the beds. It was pointless to have it out here and now. Not unless he wanted to kill his ‘friend’. So instead he pulled a bag around to his lap, finding the last woolen binding within and taking it out. As he bound his wound, Parvis started to speak once more.

“So now we both have one and we need to test it! See. They are supposed to teleport you through walls and stuff. But like, through wards and things too.” The blood mage pulled his own spell crystal out, the orb that held his blade out of sight once more. “You just have to think about the wall you wanna go through and POOF!” He demonstrated by disappearing from the room in a mist of red vapor that quickly vanished. Will finished binding his arm and putting his pack away before Parvis reappeared. “You’re on the other side!”

“Uh huh.” If the CEO wasn’t interested before, he was even less inclined to be enthused now. However, he did seem to be grudgingly along for the ride now. The magic had already been bound to him after all. What sense did it make to get rid of something that gave him an advantage, if it did. “So what? You want to go find a monster garrison and pop in and out?”

“Adventure!” The younger man grinned and jumped out of the room, starting a circuit once more, showing off his boundless energy. The older man followed at a more sedate pace. “But no. Monster bases are weak Will. Weak! They’re nothing compared to me. I’m the best after all. But Kirin...” He trailed off, turning around with the manic gleam shining even brighter in his eyes. “His place is supposed to be covered in wards. If we can get in there, nothing will stop me. Us. We’ll be unstoppable!”

Will frowned. “Kirin Dave. You want to mess with Kirin Dave.”

Parvis nodded excitably. “Mhm. It will be easy!”

The CEO shook his head and turned away, headed towards the exit out of crazy town. "I don't think you know what that word means, Parvis."

“Look. If you don’t do this, I’m just going to follow you around asking until you do. Might as well give up now.”

A grumbling sigh slipped from the blond before he rolled his eyes to the sky. “Why me?” He shook his head and glanced over his shoulder. “Fine then. Lets go.” As long as they didn't touch anything and left as soon as it was proven to work, or not work as was likely, it should be safe enough. Supposing Kirin wasn't home anyway.

“Yay!” The blood mage bounced on the spot once before darting forward, moving towards the outdoors. He pushed past his strolling companion in the process, calling back behind him. “Race you there, Will!”

As Will made it outside, Parvis was already throwing himself into the sky with magic and disappearing into the afternoon light. He rolled his eyes once more and gave brief consideration to abandoning the whole thing and going back to Strife Tower. Sadly, he knew that Parvis could easily find him there and would be more than willing to make himself a thorn in the business man’s side until he gave in. Best just to get it over with.

With a few adjustments, the man shot up into the air, fire spitting from his jetpack, as he made his way towards Kirin’s compound.

 

* * *

 

When Will arrived, his hang glider slid him down onto a long wooden bridge where Parvis stood, looking towards the Japanese styled home. He folded it away as he approached, getting the crystallized blood spell back into his hand. His arm throbbed. He was greeted with the same broad grin from before and the cocky statement of: “I win!” Instead of responding, he simply gave a half-hearted shrug and inspected the buildings from a distance.

“You better not get us caught, Parv. I don’t want to end up on the short list with Bebop and Ridge.” The business man crossed his arms over his chest, wincing as it pulled at his scabbing wound.

Parvis made a dismissive sound. “Nothing in there is gonna catch me.” Ego dripped off the younger man’s tongue. It was a wonder his swollen head didn’t drag him up into the sky and fly him off.

“Didn’t he curse you for blowing up part of his base?” Will’s already raised brow rose even higher, his eyes lighting with amusement.

A frown made its way to Parvis’ face. More of a pout if he was honest about it. “It was Ridge’s fault.” The blood decked man then proceeded forward, walking along the planking towards their goal.

Will quickly stepped forward to keep pace. “Uh huh. Sure. You know, because you never fuck up. Like destroying your base.” His smirk was firmly placed now, giving Parv what he considered to be a perfectly well deserved ribbing.

“Shut up, Will.”

The blond chuckled and moved on, approaching the wooden abode with hidden trepidation. Kirin was known to be someone you didn’t cross. The man was capable. A self proclaimed Archmage with an affinity towards lightning... As long as he wasn’t talking to the magic police. Then he became a farmer selling special breads. The real story was considerably more intimidating. Will really wished it was the other way around.

“You go first.”

Will was brought out of his musings by the younger man’s voice. He glanced over before starting to shake his head. “Oh no. This was your idea. You do it first.” He stopped himself from taking a step back, once more trying to separate himself from the insanity of this plan.

“Fine.” The blond watched as his ally turned from him and stared at the spruce and magic wood framed wall before them. A moment later, Parvis was gone and blood vapor floated in the air before winking from existence.

The CEO glanced around to make sure no one was looking before bouncing a bit on the spot, shaking his hands out and cracking his neck to psych himself up. “Alright. You can do this. Just a little blood magic.” He pushed out a heavy breath before taking in another while he focused on going to the other side of the wall.

A sharp pain stabbed into his wound, reopening it with a wicked vengeance. Blood seeped sluggishly down his forearm. He let out a grunt as he disappeared from where he had been standing, the pain becoming the only thing that existed for a fraction of a second before he formed back into reality once more.

The new view wasn’t much different from the one before. Parvis was frowning down at the carrots and potatoes planted in the ground, glaring at wheat that dared to grow nearby. The walls were decorated wood, simple and fairly nice. A good looking place overall, but also not warded or holding something that looked like it needed to be warded. “Huh.”

The blood vapor of the two men was soon floating in each room of the saké and cider filled home. No areas showed an obvious upstairs or downstairs, excluding the loft that was apparently where Kirin slept. There was nothing nefarious or interesting and the walls gave them no trouble as they traveled around. If they strayed too far from the buildings, they did feel a bit repelled by the place, as if they were on the inside of some kind of deterrent, but nothing else.

Parvis was tremendously disappointed. He kept popping through the same walls, thinking perhaps there was a hidden passage that he was missing. After a while, Will just sat down in what appeared to be a kitchen and waited for the irritated blood mage to finish, rolling the blood crystal back and forth on the table beside him.

Green eyes wandered around, looking at the cooking supplies and the small store of alcohol sitting on a shelf nearby. It really was a rather plain place inside. Simple and elegant. Nothing to shake a stick at. However, it was well known how powerful Kirin was. This couldn’t be it. He glanced down at the floor, inspecting the grain for some sort of clue.

“I give up, Will. I’m going home.” Parvis wandered in, pulling the blond from his thoughts with his disheartened tone. The blood mage didn’t wait for acknowledgment and simply disappeared once more. Will could only assume that he was already throwing himself across the sky to get back to his island.

The CEO rose from his seat and turned to the front door, intending to leave the proper way and dispose of the potty mouth magic in his hand as soon as possible. He paused though, focusing back on the floor. He did have to wonder if what they had been looking for was just beneath them...

A now familiar sharp pain was given in answer.

The other side of the teleport was more to the nature of what Will had originally been expecting. Unfamiliar plants were growing around a dark room, spruce panels covered the walls, and the ceiling was coated in a layer of greenery. Standing in the middle of it all was what could only be an altar. The white stone was covered with a thick cloth and decorated with a skull, an egg, and other things. Was that a beating heart? He didn't really want to consider it

Will let out an impressive string of curses as he looked around. This was not where he wanted to be. He needed to get out of here. He focused up on the ceiling, rolling the blood crystal in his hand and waiting for it to take affect. He felt the pain spike, but it disappeared quickly with no results. He swallowed hard. Not good.

The jetpack flamed to life, lifting him off the ground. It was lucky that the man didn’t have time to build up speed as his head hit an invisible barrier above him. “No. No no no...” He shut the machine off, dropping to the floor, and moved to one side. The unseen wall was there too. He walked with it, hand resting on the resistance until he’d traveled in a circle, perfectly placed to meet the runes embedded and filled with chalk on the floor.

The blond let out a groan, thumping his head against his prison cell. “This is all your fault Parvis!” He yelled out, slamming his fist in anger even though he knew the blood mage couldn’t hear him. “Damn it!”

For the next hour Will tried anything and everything in his bag of tricks to free himself before he was seen. Everything from trying to destroy the runes to attacking the barrie. He even looked through the magic items within the barrier to see if anything would help. However he seriously doubted that ‘Tears of the Goddess’ or ‘Whiff of Magic’ would do much for his situation.

In the end, Will simply slumped to the floor, a steady beating drum sounding behind his head from the altar he leaned against. A diamond rested in his hands, forgotten now as just another failed idea. He stared at the room's door, draped as it was with green and white vines. So close, yet so far. He sighed and slouched forward, pinching the bridge of his nose while he waited to be found.

 

* * *

 

The demon faltered and fell, its body quickly disintegrating where it hit the ground. Quick as the lightning he was known for, Kirin Dave reached in and saved the hell spawn’s heart from its chest. The vital organ continued to beat in his grip, sounding off like a rhythmic drum. He gave a grin, popping his prize into his pouch before inspecting the sky above, trying to decide if he was done for the day.

Evening was closing in quickly, dark clouds coming with it to appear above the tree tops. The mage hummed low in his throat, turning to inspect his work. Damage from the demons he’d been dealing with all day was minimal. Most of the dirt had been replaced and the graspers and runes had been put back where they belonged as well. He had been forced to kill more of the monsters than he intended, but some of them just had bad attitudes. In the end, he got what he wanted either way. He had twenty more hearts to prove it. So, all and all, things had turned out well enough. A good day’s work.

The Archmage gave himself a nod of satisfaction, giving the area one last glance to ensure he didn’t leave anything behind. Once he was positive that he had everything, he began to call power to his hand, a spell to send him from this island altar to his home among the cherry wood trees. Magic sparked into the air before consuming him, taking him back to his underground base at the speed of light.

A spectre manifested upon Kirin’s arrival at his destination. It stared at him with translucent white eyes, searching him for his right to be there before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Yet another example of what he had managed to do lately. He couldn’t help but grin, proud of his work.

A great deal had been accomplished since the robed man had decided to settle here. His forays into thaumcraft and blood magic were going well, both practices already familiar to him. Ars magica was creating solutions to nearly every problem he encountered and witchery… Well. Witch’s magic had quickly become his favorite. He’d already mastered the demonic and was well on his way to having the dead at his beck and call.

With the mage’s enhanced speed, he zipped through his underground lair, popping through walls rather than turning corners where necessary. He was making his way to his purified altar. The one he used for kinder magics rather than curses and demons. The room outside it was used for most of his reagents for Witchery potions and rituals. The demon hearts would be best stowed away there. As he moved, a glimpse of neon blue and orange made him lose focus.

Kirin stumbled as he tried to come to a quick stop, crashing into a shelf of bottled tinctures and brews in the process. Odour of Purity and Redstone Soup shattered as they hit the floor, but he didn’t pay much attention. He could fix it later, after all. What was more important, was the something or someone in his altar room.

Tense, Kirin moved quickly back the way he had come. Pressure plates slowed him down slightly, activating the door that stood between him and whatever lay on the other side. Mentally he was gearing up, expecting Ridge or Bebop. If it was either of them, he knew precisely what spell he was going to use and his hand already crackled with energy. Same for if it was some sort of creature. As far as he was concerned, these were the most likely scenarios. He was not expecting the reality.

William Strife sat in the middle of Kirin’s ritual circles, his arms crossed over his knees as he leaned against the pale altar. The blue and orange colors that Kirin had seen before revealed themselves to be a part of the man’s jetpack. It lay on the floor beside the CEO next to a small pool of blood and discarded bandage that was apparently being ignored.

Kirin took a careful step forward, letting the door close behind him. The smell of purity tickled at his nose, nearly making him sneeze before it slipped away. He really wasn’t sure what to say. The circle had been set up to hold anything that stepped within its confines and not let it out. That is, other than himself, of course. He’d been planning to do a summoning later tonight and merely wanted to prepare while he remembered to do so. He hadn’t thought he would catch an intruder. He was fairly certain he’d taught everyone by now that it wasn’t a good idea to come here.

Apparently not.

 

* * *

 

Will wasn’t doing too great, really. He’d spent hours sitting on a hard floor, doing his best not to eat or drink much, not knowing how long he would be trapped before he was found. He tried to come up with the worst possible scenarios, tried to fortify himself to the possibilities. Of course, what he thought of as worst case was dying here, alone and starving because the base had been abandoned or something equally problematic. Preparing for the worst, however, did not mean you ignored other options. It was, after all, most likely that Kirin would find him as he was. What happened after that, however, was harder to predict. He also couldn’t have guessed that the mage would blur into the room, electricity crackling around him while his hands dripped with fresh blood.

The trapped man swallowed hard and tried to conceal his natural reaction to the sight. Fear, after all, was not welcome. Instead he rose to his feet, brushing himself off with as much of a cool, collected air as he could manage. Whether his ruse worked or not was up for debate. He could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest, adrenaline sending it into fits as he looked up to meet the icy blue gaze of his captor. He gathered up his reserves of courage, opening his mouth to speak, but the mage beat him to it.

“What are you doing here?” The tone came out considerably more curious than Kirin’s looks suggested the question should sound. The other man walked forward as he spoke, his hands hanging at his sides and dripping a bloody trail in his wake.

“Ah. Good question.” Will licked his lips and cleared his throat. With a quirk of his chin upward, he prepared his practiced explanation; the one he’d been working on for the last several hours. “You see, Parvi-” He was cut off once more, though this time not by words. Instead a cough of smoke plumed from the floor at their feet. He looked down, pulse jumping to higher speeds instantly. Another small eruption had his head swiveling to the side, trying to figure out what was going on. He glanced up, searching for answers from the archmage, only to be greeted by a look of budding understanding and fear.

“Get out of the circle.” Those icy orbs Will had been looking into earlier snapped up, widened in alarm. “Now. Get out now!” The mage stepped forward, pushing at the CEO’s chest, pushing him towards the edge of the ritual chalk.

“I can’t!” The Will’s feet moved backwards until he was pressed against the edge of his prison, smoke still coming up in spouts from the floor. “I tried for hours!”

Kirin cursed under his breath, spinning on the spot, his robes slashing at Will’s legs in the process. Both watched as the forgotten diamond, splashed with two kinds of blood, was circled by white tendrils before it all went up in another cloud of smoke.

A pulse that even Will could feel pushed through the ritual room, sinking through flesh and bone, hitting him at the core and making his chest clench. The air filled with a hazy mist, thickening into a heavy fog as the seconds ticked on. It came to a point that the blond couldn’t see the hand he rose in front of his face, let alone the other male. “K-” He cleared his throat, trying to work out the tightness that seemed to have gripped him. “Kirin?”

Silence stretched; thicker than the fog. Will widened his eyes, trying to see more than his gaze allowed, searching the small space for the other man and answers to what had just happened. He knew magic was no good. This only proved it further. The sound of a heart beating cut through the tension, but it brought no release. The slow pulse it drummed was gradually picking up pace, pulling his own heart to match. He swallowed and tried not to think about it.

“Kirin?”

A light blue glow appeared a few steps away, cutting through the gloom. If not for the simple fact that the eerie light sent shivers down his spine, Will might have been encouraged by the sight of anything in the darkness. His hands reached for his weapons, seeking the comfort of their security, but he came up empty. He’d long since taken his items off and left them on the floor. He cursed himself under his breath before pressing back against the invisible barrier once more, begging mentally for it to disappear and set him free.

The fog swirled and wavered, tendrils slipping across the floor as near solid forms. The blue glow grew brighter with every moment, a silhouette growing behind it. A heaviness settled into the atmosphere, as if something very large were being contained, trapped in a space far too small for its stature. Will could no longer fight his fear. He was unarmed and out of his depth. Kirin seemed non-responsive, and something was coming out of the gloom like a beast.

Today was a very bad day.

The silhouette strengthened into a full humanoid figure. Familiar robes slowly became discernible, but the form that inhabited them seemed altogether different. Kindness and curiosity was replaced by a soulless storm in blazing blue eyes. Horns curled like hooks from the sides of the man’s skull. Claws curved wickedly from suspiciously clean hands, lightning bolts charging up to disappear into long sleeves. The way he held himself, usually filled with powerful confidence, now radiated hostility and danger. The Storm Sage come to take the place of the Archmage.

“Kirin.” The scared man was surprised to find his voice without whimpering. “What’s happening?” The ultimate question. One that very seriously needed an answer.

“William.” This couldn’t be the same mage Will had been speaking to only minutes before. This man sounded predatory; cruel even. "I'm afraid I don't have a lot of control over myself right now and you're in a great deal of danger." The creature, because the blond refused to think of this as Kirin, stepped forward, shrinking the space between them. "One of two things is going to have to happen. One: I kill you.” Energy crackled as a hand rose in between them, a ball of lightning held in its clawed grip. “Two…” A slow smirk stretched over the morphed features, wicked and untamed. “I fuck you.”

Will’s fingers pressed into the magic barrier separating him from safety and sanity. If Parv so much as asked him to fetch him a glass of water later, he was going to kill the blood mage and run. This was the last time he did the younger man a favor of any kind. He pushed a breath out hard to try and steal his nerves. “No door 3? Let me out of the circle and go home?” His tone rose higher than he intended, but he was past the point of caring.

A low chuckle came in answer, making the CEO shudder. “No no, William. That’s not how this game is played. But I’ll make it simple for you.” The hand of lightning rose higher, the storm growing more violent. “I’ll just pick the easiest, shall I?”

Green eyes widened so far that Will feared his eyes might fall out of his skull. The demon heart pounded ever louder, ever faster, pushing in on his senses, filling his mind until he could barely think past the thought of it. He didn’t want to die. He couldn’t die. Not here. Not like this. He had to kill Parv first. Before he could give it further consideration, Will lurched forward, his hands fisting into black and blue robes and his lips smashing urgently into the creature’s, desperate to take his mind away from the death at his fingertips.

Time seemed to stop, suspended in the moment while the trapped man’s fate was decided. No reaction came from the lips under his own, merely an electric buzz that coursed up and down his own skin like static. His heart pounded in his throat. Heat sparked and sizzled near his arm where the lightning ball remained. He started to count the seconds until his life ended, sure that he was about to die.

The CEO was so focused on his coming demise, that when a strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck he nearly jumped out of his skin. The motion must have been more than noticeable because it was greeted with dark laughter. Will turned his head from the mocking sound, his cheeks suddenly darkening with shame, but nails scraped against the back of his skull, making him stop.

“No turning back now.” That voice again, malicious and amused. Will’s head was turned back to his captor and this time it was the Storm Sage’s lips that pressed their demands onto his. This was no lover’s kiss. This was carnal and dark; a mere step away from blood and pain.

Will remembered his fist then, still tangled into the dark robes of the other man. He could try and disable the mage. Perhaps if he was unconscious the spells would fall and the blond could make a break for freedom. His fingers twitched as the idea danced in front of his eyes. The pros and cons wrestled for the focus of his thoughts, jamming their way forward, screaming for attention. He’d half convinced himself that it was a viable idea when two hands wrapped around his wrists (he didn’t even know when the one on his neck had moved), pushing them up and back sharply into the barrier wall.

Will let out a hiss of pain, the scabbed wound on his arm splitting and oozing unhappily. The mage seemed to pause a moment, extracting his body from the other’s space and even lowering the man’s arms. Pure blue eyes flicked to green before shifting back to the angry wound. A clawed finger traced the tear in his red shirt, very carefully grazing over what lay beneath before the finger’s owner clucked his tongue in disappointment. “Oh William, has Alex been playing rough with you?”

Even here; even now in this situation, Will couldn’t stand the patronizing tone that fell from the mage’s lips. He turned his head away, looking anywhere but at the creature. Another chuckle, a sound he was quickly growing to hate, filtered into his ears. Instead he focused on the feel of the clawed hand running down his arm, catching on his long sleeved shirt before his hand was raised into the air.

Will frowned, confused as nothing further happened. Silence reigned for several seconds until he could no longer hold back his curiosity. He glanced back to the Storm Sage. His hand was suspended before grinning lips and warm breath was washing over his knuckles. He got to watch as that grin descended and pressed against his skin, leaving a kiss before rising higher, creating a path upwards. Once more Will could feel his heart in his throat, feel it thundering in his skull. However, this time, it wasn’t fear that made it hard for him to breath. His mind buckled under his next thought, refusing to allow it front and center even while it took hold in the dark recesses.

Will’s thoughts were dragged back from the land of denial by a wet tongue against his flesh. The warm muscle stroked over the cut that had started everything today, washing away the sting with detailed devotion. He swallowed hard, the dark stain threatening to come back to his face as he watched. He tried to close his eyes, to block it out, but it only made the sensation clearer, making his heart jump and thrum in excitement. He gulped and forced his eyes back open and down on the horned figure.

The lips were traveling again. As the CEO watched, they rose up to the bend of his arm, pressing firmly before moving on. His skin jumped and warmed as it was passed over, leaving behind a path that was easy to follow as it slowly made its way to his neck. Curling horns stopped the demonic mage from going further, but his tongue flicked out one last time before he withdrew.

Will’s hand acted without his permission, latching onto the lightning marked wrist before it could fully pull away. The creature smirked just before their lips were pressed together once more, the desperation for survival gone from the businessman's advance; in its place was a spark of hunger that danced on the edge of real desire.

How quickly things change.

Kirin, urged by the business man’s greedy kiss, returned the gesture with a demanding vigor. His tongue darted forward, probing and testing the boundaries, his teeth tugged with careful precision so he could listen to the hitch in the other’s breathing. He pressed forward. Will’s body arched up to meet him halfway, defenseless to the powerful man’s progressive assault.

Slipping his wrist free of Will’s grip, Kirin caged him in against the barrier. He dragged his lips free, pulling in the heady air that swam around them, driving their hunger onward. For a short moment he could admire the vulnerability of his prisoner, the heated look that danced behind green eyes.

The Storm Sage pressed his advance, dipping back down into their kiss as his hands traveled low. The man’s black vest and ruby shirt were quickly disheveled, pulled free from black trousers so the mage’s claws could run over bare skin, just hard enough to leave red welts in his wake. His touch was rewarded with a suppressed shiver and the hand fisted against his chest pushing against him.

As Kirin’s hands wandered, the focus of his attention did the same. He could feel tentative fingers slipping up from the back of his neck and into his hair. Blunt nails scraped over his scalp in their upward journey, stopping just short of the horns that pushed from his flesh. His mind was caught on Will’s actions. The other man’s fingers seemed to pause, uncertain before going further. He couldn’t feel the touch on his horn, but the pressure shifted strangely as it was explored.

Amusement bloomed in Kirin’s chest at the careful attention the sensationless appendage was given. His companion was so careful and precise with its exploration, while his own hands traveled quickly across the expanse of Will’s body, exploiting each new discovery any way he could. In fact, the nail of his thumb was currently running just above the smaller man’s pant line, enjoying the feel of the of his skin shivering under the attention.

The weight vanished from the curved bone, appearing on the mage’s chest along with fumbling fingers, the lips beneath his own pulling back in the process. The shining blue eyes flickered down briefly, watching the clumsy attempts to find the hidden clasps that held his robes closed over his chest. His lips twitched into a smirk before he pulled his attention to Will’s black vest and ruby shirt. With little effort, sharpened claws plucked the buttons from both.

Will’s own hands had given up by the time the last onyx button hit the floor, but Kirin wasn’t finished just yet. Leaving a smooth expanse of skin exposed above, his fingers dipped and quickly relieved the business man’s belt of its duty. Kirin flashed a smug grin to the other man before pulling him in for a kiss, stopping any protest as one last button rolled across the stone floor.

The kiss quickly regained any lost heat from its brief interruption. Kirin’s teeth nipped Will’s bottom lip. He slid his tongue over the bite before slipping further in, the business man meeting him eagerly. While their mouth’s remained busy, the mage’s hands were not idle. Running ever lower, they hooked on dark trousers and brought the material down with them as they circled behind the body in his arms.

Kirin’s sharp nails pulled a shiver from the business man as they gripped his bare backside, pulling him firmly against the robed form. A single finger traced a deliberate path to discover the tight pucker he was impatient to explore. His claw carefully probed and circled, testing and teasing all at once while the arousal he felt growing twitched against him. He continued to play, his lips and teeth moving to find an ear to add to the game, while his free hand extracted itself, summoning a vial to it.

Will was digging his knuckles into the mage’s clavicle by the time the glass fell into his waiting palm. A touch of magic availed itself, ridding them of need for a second hand to free the slick contents within and pour it over his awaiting fingers. The shorter man seemed to just barely stop himself from yelping as the cool fluid made contact with his skin, flinching forward instead as the mage’s fingers soaked themselves in the lubricant until their shared body heat warmed it enough to use properly.

The vial was tossed carelessly aside, Kirin’s dry hand curving around Will’s backside, squeezing appreciatively while his finger probed the man’s rim once more. The slicked digit pressed in, forcing its way passed the ring of clenched muscles. Kirin felt Will shudder, and he could hear the younger man’s breath catch in his throat as the finger went deeper, curling until it brushed against the bundle of nerves within. A sound was bit off mid release, convincing the horned man to tilt his head and look at his prey’s features.

Green eyes were shuttered away from the world and a hand was pressed against the man’s lips. Kirin moved his finger experimentally, watching as it made the man’s face morph and tense. A perfectly enticing sight to say the least. He withdrew the single digit, watching for the tiniest reaction before pushing back in, making certain that he took the same path. He was reward with a shiver and squirm from the business man. He pulled free again before slipping back inside, repeating himself to slowly start a rhythm, getting the smaller man used to his intrusions.

When Kirin started receiving little more than a minor twitch from the CEO, a second finger slid up beside the first when he next extracted it. His other hand moved to the front, rubbing against the arousal that awaited him there as he forced the second digit in beside the first. A moan was given to him, cut off as teeth briefly sunk into their owner’s palm. The mage felt his own length jump at the sight.

The familiar rhythm returned, allowing the two fingers to work in tandem with the mage’s hand. He was slowly working the shorter figure to greater heights, the two fingers shifting and moving, stretching apart in their confines. He worked the tunnel looser with every plunge, every squirm and sound that escaped Will’s stoic facade urging him to do more. He kept his digits persistent, working towards their goal with a single minded focus.

Kirin was fascinated by the actions he could seduce from the other man. With a simple flick of his fingers he could get barely clad hips to press forward, eagerly seeking the pressure of the mage’s open palm, pressing and moving in search of some form of release. As a third finger was added, the sounds that were falling from Will’s lips grew louder. His hungry moans rolled and spilled into the air. Lust permeated the fog, feeding their own desires back to them to the point that the mage found he was skating on the edge of his control.

The mage tightened his jaw as he continued. His thoughts were rapidly devolving under the onslaught of eroticism that came off of the business man in waves. The exposed eagerness that he showed was making Kirin’s own desires demand attention. He could feel his blood thundering through his veins and his skin heating up with an inner fire. He grit his teeth and pressed his fingers in hard with their next thrust, curling abruptly, earning himself a shocked cry that Will barely managed to muffle.

The Storm Sage’s discipline shattered.

Kirin’s pulse pounded in his ears, the fire in his eyes stoked by Will’s failed attempts at curbing his own desire. A carnal hunger settled low in the mage’s core, aching to be fed.

Fingers and claws removed themselves from their current purpose as he jerked himself away, the air between them remaining hot with need. The mage turned and swept his arms over his altar, toppling things from their homes to scatter over the floor. A moment later Kirin was grabbing the smaller man by the upper arm and turning him around, the simple act putting them in front of the cleared surface. He released him only to press his hand against the man’s back, forcing him to bend over the unyielding stone.

As far as the archmage was concerned, there was no time to admire the alluring view Will created, exposed and waiting before him. Instead he was pushing his robes to the side and tearing at the ties that kept his lust bound from sight. His arousal throbbed as he finally freed it, the tip leaking as he positioned it against the other man’s crevice, sliding down to rest against the ring of muscles still slick from his preparations. The body beneath him pressed back; whether it was an attempt to change where this was going at the last minute or eagerness didn’t really matter. The mage used to the motion to push himself forward, breaking through the resistance with a shallow thrust.

Kirin paused before slowly moving, working his way into the heated channel until he was fully engulfed. The walls around him flexed as his hands settled themselves like anchors on the business man’s hips. The body beneath him squirmed in impatience, rocking back and forcing his length to try and bury itself deeper. He stayed there only long enough to ensure his own control before pulling himself free. His re-entry was met with a shivering moan from the man below, a sound that instantly made his heart rate pick up in pace.

The taller form re-oriented, shifting as he pulled himself free to begin a heady rhythm. A hand lowered itself to the marbled surface of the altar to hold him steady. His other hand, however, put itself to better use. Fingers wrapped around the hardened length that hung swollen from the other man’s front. Every time Kirin pressed himself forward, he stroked up the weeping shaft, pumping it in time with his movements. Will, in turn, pushed back against each coming thrust, sliding himself into the firm grip and driving them both just that much closer to the edge.

The two men moved together, quickly striking up a pattern that took control of their bodies. Over the length of Will’s body, Kirin could see his hands reach forward and wrap around the edge of the altar. As their pace began to quicken, fever pushing them forward, he watched those hands clench until they were white knuckled and practically digging grooves into the stone.

The mage could feel the pressure building with every movement he made and fought to keep control, but the carefully constructed rhythm they’d created was breaking down. Each thrust came faster than the one before, his hand meeting with the same loss of control. Moans and imploring words melted in the air with each joining, Will’s unguarded tone adding to the heady mixture it created, fueling Kirin’s need. He grit his teeth to stop himself from groaning out loud, instead pushing himself further still, losing himself to the pursuit of release.

A guttural cry from below followed by sticky heat splattering over the Storm Sage’s hand was what brought him to his end. Claws, so careful in their earlier actions, dug into Will’s hips as he buried himself inside the willing form, spilling his release. The changes that had seemed to come so abruptly over him began to collapse and disappear as his orgasm ripped through him. His nails blunted and the horns spiraling from his head faded from reality as his blue eyes lost their burning glow.

Kirin let out a low groan as he continued to twitch, letting himself collapse on top of Will, his mind gradually coming to terms with what just happened. The demonic heartbeat that had been drumming in time with theirs began to slow. The heavy fog that had blocked them from the world now swept away from the edges of their vision, abandoning them to stark reality. The ritual circles traced onto the floor looked calm and innocent. Everything that had occurred seemed to have vanished. If not for their bodies still being welded together, it might have just been a strange dream.

 

* * *

 

As Will drifted down from cloud nine, his euphoria was replaced by panic. His thoughts were spinning, running and chasing each other as he tried to figure out how this had happened. Of course, it had all started with Parvis, but even that had started normally enough. How could he have possibly gone from dealing with the usual crazy shenanigans of the blood mage to this insanity?

The heavy weight on the business man’s back retreated. He tried not to focus on the feeling of wet heat flowing behind him, instead pushing himself up from the marble altar. He heard a curse behind him and just barely stopped himself from turning around and discovering what it was about. Truth of the matter was, he didn’t want to know. He just wanted to get out. To go home and straighten out his twisted thoughts.

Will could hear the man behind him start to speak, but he refused to focus on the words. He was not going to talk about this. Not now. Maybe not ever. He clenched his eyes shut as he pulled up his trousers and quietly pleaded that he was back at Strife Towers and none of this had happened.

A shock like electricity jolted through the CEO, enough to make him yelp and snap his gaze open.

Black and red walls greeted Will. The familiar hum of machines rumbled in the background as he turned in a full circle. Home. He didn’t even give how he got here more than a thought. It didn’t matter. He took off towards his penthouse, happier than ever that his portals could take him instantly there. A shower was called for, and then maybe ten or eleven more to wash away the events of the day.

If only he could strike it from his mind as easily.


End file.
